parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Harold and the Ducky
King Harold and the Ducky is the 13th episode of ShapeTales and first episode of Season 2. This story is a retelling of David and Bathsheba from the Book of Second Samuel. Plot The show opens up on the forest with Bob and Melvin Cylinder, who are disguised poorly as Jimmy and Alvin. They say they've received a letter from a guy named Bob who lives somewhere near California (presumably in New York). He mentions of a friend of his named Melvin who is very selfish. Melvin (dressed as Alvin) speaks up and says that Melvin is a very nice guy and the guy who is really selfish is called Luebert. Bob (dressed as Jimmy) is annoyed with Melvin for messing up the letter. Melvin takes off his Alvin costume and lashes out at Bob. All of a sudden, the real Jimmy and Alvin appear and confront Bob and Melvin. Bob and Melvin say they figured Jimmy and Alvin could use a break and they've wanted to host a show ever since Davey and the Jumbo Triangle. Jimmy at first isn't sure about letting the cylinders host at first, but he lets them when they say that they have a story to tell. The story they have is a poorly acted play called "The Irishman Who went up a hill (and came down with all the cucumbers) yah." In the play, Pyramid #1 is dressed as an Irishman who came down a hill and took a bunch of cucumbers and won't eat one without a tomato. On the other side of the stage, a russian (Melvin) has a bunch of tomatoes he had taken from a hill and won't eat one unless he has a cucumbers. Bob appears briefly and tries to correct him that he's not Melvin. As soon as the music stops, Melvin hushes him, prompting him to move off the screen to the left and let the play resume. The two gentlemen see the fruit they have and they won't share their fruit with each other. After the story ends, Bob and Melvin head towards Qwerty 2.0 for a verse only to find that he can only access to Jimmy and Alvin. Melvin then shows a piece of cardboard with "Don't be selfish" scribbled on. As the cylinders attempt to wrap up the show, Jimmy and a freak-out Alvin comes out and discredits Bob and Melvin for their performance. Jimmy then asks Alvin if he remembers about a letter from Lizz Anderson from San Antonio, Texas, which reads that she won't share her toys with her little brother. The two then begin to play the story of "King Harold and the Ducky." In the story, there lived a king named Harold (Alvin) who lived in a very big castle. While his kingdom is in the middle of a cookie war, all he ever does is hang out in his bathtub and play with his rubber ducky. King Harold's assistant Loki (Jimmy) always urges him to stop fooling around and start taking part in leading his troops in the cookie war. But Harold always ignores Loki and focuses on him and his rubber duck collection. One day, as Harold looks over his kingdom, he notices a poor boy named Tom (Charlie Cylinder) bathing outside and playing with his own rubber duck. Filled with envy, King Harold's focus is all on Tom’s duck and will do stop at nothing to get the duck. Meanwhile, Stefan (Pyramid #1), King Harold's top general of his army, comes by to inform Harold that his army is desperate need of more soldiers. Seeing this as an opportunity to snatch Tom’s duck, King Harold says that Tom will be willing to enlist and to send him to the front line alone. Harold and Loki begin to prep for taking the duck. Later that night, King Harold and Loki head out to Tom’s house to take the duck. They take the duck from Tom’s house and head back to the castle. At the castle, Stefan comes in with Tom, who has won the battle all by himself but is suffering terrible PTSD from the battle. King Harold doesn't feel remorse and focuses on the duck. Loki snaps at Harold for being selfish and focusing on what he cares about. Meanwhile, Nathan, (Pa Square) a storyteller, comes in and tells a parable about a rich man who has a lot of sheep and a poor man who has only one sheep which he loves very deeply. When the rich man is visited by the guest, he goes to the poor man and steals his sheep to serve as dinner to his guest. Demanding who the horrible rich man is, Nathan points out that the rich man is King Harold himself. Nathan tells Harold that whether he's a king or kid, The Lord wants him to put others first. King Harold then heads to Tom and puts him in his bath and give back his duck to make up for his sins. King Harold, Loki, and Tom then a song about it is always right about putting people first. Back on the forest, the bible verse of the day is Romans 12:10; Be devoted to one another in love. Honor one another above yourselves. The show ends with Bob and Melvin coming out with the British Semi-Circles who are dressed as Jimmy and Alvin and asks if they can host a show of their own.